Kiss me !
by Sirius White1
Summary: Well, this is how I hope Harry and Hermione will get together. HHr. RR !


Disclaimer : I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N : Well, read and tell me what you think...  
  
Kiss me !  
  
Hermione was walking down the stairs from her dormitory to catch something at the kitchen. Good house elfs were always ready to feed hungry students. Suddenly she saw someone sitting near the fire on the couch. Black hair sticking out in different directions, round glasses, green eyes...Yes, it was Harry Potter. He was sitting here all alone as usual trying to hide from everyone...trying to avoid anybody's attention. He was like this since their fifth year when Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, the only man who was really close to his parents, died. Of course Petunia Dursley was Lily's sister but did she ever love her ? Did Harry ever hear a good word about Lily from her ? No.  
  
After Sirius's death is seemed that a part of Harry died along with him. There was no funny, smiling boy anymore. There was a gloomy, serious young man with sad eyes in which reflected a fact that he discovered the life... he knew what the real life is.  
  
Hermione knew what he was thinking about right at this moment. About his godfather. He was thinking about him all the time. And she also knew that he was blaming himself for his death. Hermione was sure of that. But she was also sure that something else was bothering him as well. Something really important. 'Mione never asked him about this... She was afraid that he may feel himself even worse. She slowly approached the couch and sat beside Harry looking straight at his face.  
  
- Why are you sitting here all alone ?  
  
- Huh ? Oh, I was just thinking. - he answered, his mind elsewhere.  
  
- You're thinking about Sirius again ?  
  
Harry turned to look at her with a little scared expression on his face. He looked almost like Ron when he heard the name : " Voldemort ". Harry nodded and as if to proof his agreement added :  
  
- Yeah...  
  
- You still blame yourself for his death ?  
  
- Of course ! It's my fault ! It was me who believed Voldemort's trick and went to save him...and he died trying to protect me. You almost died because of me ! And... Ron was in danger and everybody else too... What would I do if you died ?!  
  
- You know that's impossible. You would never let this happen. - she took his hand and twisted her fingers with his. - You would save me...like you always do. - she smiled and for once a small grin appeared on his face. - If I were you I would do the same thing. - she said. The smile faded from Harry's face and 'Mione understood that she made a mistake.  
  
- No... you wouldn't. You warned me. You said that it may be a trap and I didn't believe you. I went to that damn Department of Mysteries to save someone like a stupid lamb... You were right from the very begining Hermione and I didn't listen to you.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
- Stop thinking about this. - she squized his hand. - What's done is done. You must remember that you're not alone, Harry. There are people who love you... - Harry's eyebrows lifted in surprise and Hermione quickly added. - You have me and Ron... And we will always be there for you. One thing that surprise's me about you is that you're always ready to save people no matter in what relations you are with them. You're risking your own life to save others. Yes, it is you. You can't fight with your nature, you know. And don't you dare to call yourself a lamb again. - she grinned.  
  
The was a pause. Hermione was looking at Harry who was gazing at the fire.  
  
- Let's go for a walk around the lake before it's too late ? Fresh air will be good for you. Your sitting here in the common room or in the boy's dormitory all the time... you need some exercise. Wanna go ?  
  
- Sure. - Harry answered. Hermione stood up still holding his hand and dragged him along with her.  
  
They were walking along the lake. The weather was awful. There was a small rain and the cold wind was blowing from the west. Wrapped in the warm cloaks they were walking trying not to step into the small pools of water on the ground. They were silence for a long time. Each of them were thinking hard. Hermione was trying to guess if she must ask Harry what was bothering him and Harry was trying to guess if he must tell her the answer to her question.  
  
- Harry... I know that something is bothering you these days...something else... something not quite connected with Sirius. And... you know you can tell me everything...  
  
- I know, Herm. - he answered. His voice suddenly changed as if he was about to cry. 'Mione made his to stop and hugged him tight. Harry automatically put one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her head. They were standing like this for quite a long time until Hermione spoke again.  
  
- Come on, Harry... tell me... I need to know what's happening to you.  
  
Harry suddenly lowered his head. 'Mione looked into his emerald green eyes a bit scared. She suddenly understood what he was going to do and she didn't mind at all.  
  
- Sorry for this, 'Mione. - he whispered.  
  
Their lips met. Hermione was numb. At first she didn't know how to react and what she must do. She just stood there feeling Harry's lips upon hers and she felt that she couldn't even move. As if someone put a spell on her. Harry broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. When he saw the expression of horror on her face he understood he made a mistake. He lowered his eyes and mumbled:  
  
- Sorry...I shouldn't do that...it's wrong... and I...I'm sorry 'Mione. You'll hate me after this....  
  
- No, Harry... I...  
  
- I'm sorry, Hermione. I...  
  
- Just shut up and kiss me ! - she commanded. She put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him passionatly.  
  
Well ? What do you think ? It's very short and I know it's sucks...but review anyway... I was just thinking about how Harry and Hermione will come along in the six book ( and I'm sure it will happen in the 6 book ! ) and... well, this is how I see that scene. Review, guys !!  
  
13 


End file.
